


Ghosts

by NerdofSpades



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-The Last Guardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdofSpades/pseuds/NerdofSpades
Summary: Amity Park was an odd place. It was only made more odd by the way the technology crash barely seemed to bother them. Which, of course, was why the LEP wanted Artemis to take a look around. Or, at least, on of the reasons.





	Ghosts

Artemis read over the report once again. There was no reason for this city, town really, to have recovered so much faster than the rest of the world. For it to be the driving force behind the return to the old status quo. Even the people responsible for it seemed to be the least likely candidates. Amity Park had somehow produced two separate groups that had found workable solutions to the tech crash. The Fenton-Folly group was led by the local fringe scientists (the Fentons studied _ghosts_ , though Artemis couldn't really judge them) and a _teenager_ , in actuality the elder Fentons had little to do with the arrangement with the younger generation leading the charge. The second “group” was led by Vlad Masters, which made more sense. Masters was a billionaire business mogul and the current mayor of Amity Park and his businesses had always had some more interesting research sectors.

The prospect of ghosts alone might have been enough to get Artemis out to the small town in the United States’ Midwest. If he had seen the blueprints and read the Fentons’ notes, which were quite convincing. But with the sudden surge in technological progress coming out of the middle of nowhere city, Artemis had a new reason. He had to make sure fairy tech wasn't being sold to humans again.

“Is there a reason why you can't do this yourself?” Artemis asked, mildly annoyed. He had just been raised from the dead, he deserved a little time to rest and recuperate.

“You've seen the stuff those people are writing about!” Foaly exclaimed. “We don't what this stuff really is or if they've actually found _ghosts_. Even if they have, who knows how that will interact with magic and my inventions!”

“And anyway,” Holly cut in, “we can't ask them any questions. The most we could do is try and get in contact with these ghosts or steal some of the Fentons’ inventions.”

“All of which will be necessary regardless.” Artemis argued. “And the Fentons are unlikely to tell us anything that isn't in their notes. These aren't strategists or security experts. They won't be able to stop a good team of fairies from entering their home and taking what is needed. I see no reason for me to get involved.”

“Artemis,” Holly growled.

“Fine, I’ll be in the area, but the People should be able to handle this themselves,” Artemis conceded.

“We won’t call you unless we get in over our heads,” Folly allowed before cutting the connection.

“We’re going to be looking into things anyway, aren't we?” Butler sighed.

“Of course, we are,” Artemis answered. “It’s _ghosts_. We can't just leave it alone without understanding their society to some degree. Something the Fentons don't seem very interested in studying. And our friends underground forgot that Mr. Masters _is_ rich enough to have resources that will cause problems, assuming they remembered him at all.”


End file.
